


Missing You

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reunion Sex, Roland Blum is in love and that scares him, Scent Kink, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Roland is away in America, leaving Aiden alone in England. They pine for each other.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	1. Roland

Roland growled in frustration. He'd been trying to go to sleep for the last two hours, but couldn't get comfortable. The hotel room he was staying in was large and spacious, the bed just the same. But the bed was also missing something vital to Roland's sleep routine-the warm, lithe body of Aiden Hoynes cuddled against him, his head of blond hair resting on his belly or shoulder. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was three in the morning where he was in America. What was that in England? Roland wasn't sure. He thought about calling Aiden, but knew his lover would reprimand him for not being asleep.  
"Fuck," Roland grunted.  
He sat up and threw the covers off. He needed a drink. He pulled on his robe from where he'd thrown in on the couch and moved toward the mini bar to make himself a drink. Once he'd made himself a Manhattan, Roland settled on the couch, sipping it slowly. He still had another week before these conferences were over and he could fly back to England, back to Aiden. Roland sighed and drained his glass, tossing it aside. He never thought he'd miss the Englishman as much as he did.  
"I miss you, Pretty Boy," Roland whispered in the dark. "I miss you, Aiden."  
He glanced at the bed and shook his head. His suitcase caught his eye. It sat on the floor near the bathroom. Suddenly Roland remembered something. The day before he'd left, after a very thorough session of goodbye sex, he'd caught Aiden sneaking something into his suitcase, but he'd forgotten about it till now. He got up and unzipped the suitcase. There were still a few things Roland hadn't bothered to unpack, and at first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then a flash of green caught his eye. He moved some of his clothes aside and pulled out Aiden's soft green sweater.  
"Oh, Aiden," Roland murmured, a smile on his lips.  
This was his favorite clothing item of Aiden's. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason this sweater he found exceedingly sexy. The amount of times he'd had Aiden on his lap, wearing just this sweater, were countless.  
Roland sat on the bed and pressed his face into the sweater, inhaling deeply. Traces of Aiden's scent still clung to the fabric-the tang of his sweat, the crisp cologne he wore, and the sweet, rich musk that always cloaked him. Roland moaned, his cock stirring to life in his underwear. He untied the belt of his robe and laid back on the bed. He spread his legs as one hand traveled into his underwear, stroking himself while he continued to inhale Aiden's scent from the sweater.  
"Oh, my Pretty Boy," Roland moaned, rubbing the head of his erection. "Aiden, Aiden, Aiden." He moaned his lover's name like a prayer, over and over, hand rapidly stroking himself.  
A vision entered his head of Aiden lying on his back on their bed, naked from the waist down, clad in the green sweater, moaning Roland's name as he stroked himself.  
"Aiden!" Roland yelled as his orgasm crashed through him. He bit down on the sweater as he soaked his boxers.  
He laid on his back, panting. He removed his hand from his underwear and wiped it carelessly on the sheets. His eyes felt heavy. He removed his robe and soiled boxers, letting them puddle on the floor. He drew the blankets over himself and rolled on to his belly. He folded Aiden's sweater neatly and laid it on his pillow before laying his down on it, breathing deeply.  
"I love you, Aiden," Roland whispered as he fell asleep, face buried in his lover's sweater.


	2. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden pines for Roland while he's away in America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are about both Roland and Aiden realizing their falling in love with each other. And it scares them.

Aiden clicked the TV off, plunging the living room into almost darkness; the only source of light came from the stove light in the kitchen. Aiden was stretched out across the couch, shirtless, clad only in pajama pants. He'd been sleeping on the couch ever since Roland had flown back to America for six weeks, and he wasn't due back until the week after next. Aiden had tried sleeping in the bedroom, but he just couldn't. He missed the warmth of Roland's body, missed laying his head on his belly and the feeling of the older's hand carding through his hair.  
Aiden checked the time on his phone. One in the morning in England meant seven in the evening in America. What was Roland doing now? Aiden sighed deeply. He'd never missed anyone this bad before, not even his wife. Was this and the fact that he couldn't sleep in the bed without Roland more proof that he was falling in love with the American? And if it was, did Roland feel the same? Aiden wasn't sure. Roland Blum didn't strike him as a man who fell in love easily. He was a man of appetites-alcohol, drugs, sex.  
But, there was something that seemed to have changed in Roland since they'd met. He only drank if they were out or dining at home. The drugs were a thing of the past. Even something about their sex life had changed. Roland was still rough with Aiden when he wanted, still called him 'pretty boy', but he was slower, gentler, kissing Aiden more, cuddling him, holding him.  
Aiden bit his lip, heat pooling in his belly as his cock twitched in his pajamas. He moaned softly, wishing he had something of Roland's like he had Aiden's sweater, which he'd luckily been able to sneak into his lover's suitcase before he left, but Roland had taken most of clothes with him, and the ones he'd left behind didn't smell enough like him to satisfy Aiden. Wait. There was one thing left that surely smelled like Roland. Aiden got up from the couch and went upstairs to the bedroom. He pushed open the door but didn't bother to turn the light on.  
It was still rumpled from their session of goodbye sex the day before Roland left, the duvet kicked to the end, the sheets wrinkled, pillows out of place. Aiden sat down on the left side, Roland's side, and picked up the pillow, pressing his face into it. It smelled like Roland-the salty tang of his sweat, the woodsy body spray he used, and the thick, heady musk that always clung to him. Aiden moaned as his cock surged to full hardness, leaking in his pajamas. He placed the pillow aside so he could pull his pants off. His face flushed red with embarrassment as he laid out on his belly, burying his face in Roland's pillow, inhaling deeply as he rutted his cock against the crisp bedsheets.  
"Roland," he moaned. "Roland, please fuck me."  
He imagined feeling Roland's weight settling behind him, his strong hands parting Aiden's asscheeks, teasing his hole, whispering 'Pretty Boy' into his ear.  
Aiden moaned, teeth sinking into the pillow as he thrusted harder against the mattress.  
"Please, Roland, please Daddy," he begged. "Fuck me hard. Come inside me!"  
He came to the thought of Roland biting down hard on the back of his neck, growling as he filled Aiden's hole with his seed.  
"Fuck!" Aiden yelled out, cock jerking and spilling ropes of come across the sheets. "Roland, I love you!"  
He collapsed bonelessly against the mattress, panting, sweat sticking the sheets to his skin. The pillow was warm with his breath but still carried Roland's scent. After lying there for a few minutes, Aiden got up, pulled his pajamas back on, grabbed Roland's pillow, and headed back downstairs. He would change the sheets before Roland returned.  
He returned to the couch and laid down, pulling his blanket up over his body and nestling his head on his lover's pillow, breathing in his scent as he finally fell asleep.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland returns from American, and he and Aiden are finally reunited.

Aiden smoothed the sheets of the bed down, heart pumping with excitement and nerves. Roland was coming back today! He'd received a text a few minutes ago, before Roland got on the plane.  
'I'm on my way, Pretty Boy.' The message read.  
Aiden fluffed the pillows. He wasn't sure what specific time Roland would arrive, but he knew his lover would want to head to bed either way, and he was making sure everything was perfect. The normal sheets had been replaced by some black silk ones Aiden had bought but hadn't used until now, same with the pillow cases. He'd even purchased a new duvet. Aiden smoothed a hand across the bed before leaving the room to take a shower and change his clothes. 

Roland sat nervously in the back of a cab, having just left the airport. He felt tired, but his excitement outweighed his fatigue. He was back in England. Aiden was here, waiting for him. He glanced at his watch. It was eleven pm. Later than Roland would have liked, but the plane had been delayed for an hour back in the States. Would Aiden still be awake? Even if he wasn't, Roland would be just as happy to cuddle into bed with him instead of just jumping right into sex.  
The cab lurched to a stop, jolting Roland out of his thoughts.  
"Here we are, sir," the driver said.  
Roland looked out the window and his heart gave a weird lurch. They were outside Aiden's home. The porch light was still on. He scrambled out of the cab, grabbed his suitcase, and remembered at the last minute to pay the driver before walking up the path to the front door. He tried to look in the window, but the curtains were drawn. He removed the key that Aiden had given him, took a deep breath, then unlocked and opened the door. 

Aiden was pacing anxiously in the kitchen when he heard the door unlock. He bolted toward the foyer just as Roland was coming in, dragging his suitcase. The American looked up as he closed the door, and time seemed to slow down. Roland wore his red suit, his beard neatly trimmed, his curls wild as ever. His blue eyes widened as he took in Aiden's appearance. The Englishman wore black slacks, dress shoes, and a red version of his green sweater. His blond hair was as neat as usual, and his mouth was turned up in a broad smile.  
"You're back," he said.  
Roland smiled. "I'm back," he said, "and how I've missed-"  
Roland's speech was cut off when Aiden darted across the room and crashed into him, pressing their lips together with such force that he knocked Roland into the door. The American froze for half a minute before he reciprocated, wrapping his arms around his English lover and pulling him closer. They kissed hungrily, not caring about their need for air.  
"I missed you so much," Aiden murmured between desperate kisses. "I slept on the couch with your pillow the whole time you were gone."  
"I missed you, too, Pretty Boy," Roland gasped. "I slept with your sweater every night, breathing in your scent."  
Aiden pulled away with a teasing grin on his swelling lips. "Did you like that?"  
Roland growled lowly. He pulled Aiden into another deep kiss before sweeping him into his arms, bridal style. Aiden yelped, winding his arms around Roland's neck.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, startled by the sudden move.  
"Taking my pretty boy to bed," Roland replied, pressing their lips together and carrying Aiden up the stairs to the bedroom.  
They kissed the whole way, even as Roland pushed the door open and shut with his foot. He placed Aiden the bed and crawled on top of him, running his hands underneath the sweater.  
"You have too many clothes on," Aiden said, pulling Roland's jacket off. "I need to feel you."  
Roland nodded, kissing Aiden fervently as he began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his vest. The good thing about buttons is that they didn't have to stop kissing to slide the fabric off Roland's torso to the floor. Once his upper layers were off, Roland pulled off his shoes, uncaring about his socks as he kissed Aiden and pushed him on to his back. Aiden arched his back to pull his sweater off and over his head, tossing it away.  
"You're so beautiful," Roland breathed.  
He leaned forward and began placing kisses across Aiden's broad chest. Aiden gasped, tangling one hand in Roland's curls as he sucked a bruise on to his nipple. This was different. Normally their sex was Aiden servicing Roland.  
"I missed you so much, Aiden," Roland said, kissing across Aiden's stomach, nibbling the skin above the waistband of his pants. "The first night I found your sweater in my suitcase, I touched myself while I inhaled your scent from it. It drove me crazy, smelling you, but not being able to touch you." He reached the bulge in Aiden's slacks and mouthed at it.  
"Roland, please," Aiden begged, squirming around on the silk sheets. "Touch me. I need your touch, your mouth."  
"Your wish is my command, Pretty Boy," Roland said with a smile.  
He pulled off his lover's slacks, and moaned when he realized that Aiden hadn't bothered wearing underwear. His erection sprung up toward his stomach, pearly fluid beading at the tip. Roland wrapped a hand around the shaft and brought the head to his lips, lapping at it teasingly.  
Aiden whined, rocking his hips, hands clenching the sheets. Roland took pity on his pretty boy and wrapped his lips around the aching erection, sucking lightly. The hand in his curls tightened, forcing him down. Roland groaned and swallowed around Aiden's length, tongue deftly tracing every vein, licking up the shaft, pressing into the slit.  
"Fucking Christ, Roland," Aiden moaned. "Fuck me, please!"  
Roland pulled off, his beard soaked with drool, lips swollen, eyes almost feral with lust. Aiden looked back at him, brown eyes black, face and chest flushed pink. He looked so debauched already.  
"Aiden," Roland said, desire dripping off his voice.  
He fumbled with his pants, pushing them and his underwear down his legs to the floor. He climbed on to the bed, kissing Aiden deeply. Aiden moaned, laying on his back, arms around Roland's shoulders. They continued to kiss, just relishing the feeling of finally being able to touch each other after eight weeks of being apart. Eventually, Roland reached a hand out toward the bedside table and opened the top drawer, locating the lube. He flicked the cap open, slicking up a few of his fingers. Aiden started to flip over on to his belly, but Roland stopped him with a hand on his chest.  
"No," he said. "I want to look you in the eyes, Aiden."  
That shocked Aiden, but he stayed on his back. Roland kissed him as he gently circled his opening with the tip of one finger before slowly pressing in. Aiden hissed at the stretch. Eight weeks was plenty of time for him to get tight again. Roland was careful, though, another new thing. He waited for Aiden to relax before adding another finger.  
"You open so well for me, Aiden," Roland murmured. "And you're still so tight."  
He arched his fingers, and brushed across Aiden's prostate. The Englishman yelled out, arching his back, cock twitching and leaking against his belly.  
"Please, Roland," Aiden pleaded. "I need you inside me."  
"Patience, Pretty Boy," Roland said.  
He added a third finger, stretching Aiden carefully. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Aiden, Roland removed his fingers and slicked up his cock. He hovered over Aiden, pressing the head of his cock against his lover's entrance. He placed his hands on either side of Aiden's head, staring into his lust dark eyes. Aiden wrapped his long legs around Roland's waist, staring back at him.  
"Are you ready?" Roland asked, quietly.  
"Yes, Roland," Aiden replied, just as softly. "I'm ready for you."  
Roland pressed into Aiden's body, past the tight ring of muscle. He moaned, and the urge not to just come right then and there was incredible. Aiden moaned, and pulled Roland closer. Roland gasped as he was sheathed inside the tight heat of his lover's body. They stayed still for a moment, until Roland started thrusting. It started out gentle, but quickly grew more passionate, desperate. The bed squeaked, banging into the wall.  
"Yes, Roland, yes," Aiden moaned as he pushed his hips up to meet his lover's thrusts. "Fuck, I missed this. Missed feeling you inside me."  
"I missed you too," Roland moaned, biting and sucking on Aiden's neck. "I missed you so much, Pretty Boy."  
He shifted angle and stabbed deeper, and Aiden screamed, nails digging into Roland's skin.  
"There, Roland, right there!"  
Roland obliged, kissing Aiden deeply as he hit that spot over and over again. With one final thrust, Aiden came, warm cum dripping down his thick chest hair. Roland moaned loudly and came as well, pumping his lover full of his hot seed as his muscles clenched around him. He pulled out before collapsing on tip of Aiden, breathing heavily, sweat and cum dripping on their skin.  
"That was....something," Aiden breathed, petting Roland's wild curls. "We've never done it that way before. What changed?"  
Roland was silent. The words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat. He slowly raised his head, chin resting on Aiden's chest. Aiden was watching him, blond hair disheveled, eyes questioning. Roland opened and closed his mouth. Had he ever loved anyone before Aiden? He couldn't remember.  
"Roland?' Aiden's hand appeared on his cheek. "Is everything okay?"  
'Tell him, you idiot,' Roland thought to himself.  
"I love you, Aiden Hoynes," he blurted. "I love you. I'm in love with you, and I don't think I've ever been in love-"  
Aiden cut Roland off with a kiss. Not a rough and possessive one, but a warm, gentle one that said so many things. Roland grasped Aiden's hand, entwining their fingers.  
"I love you, Roland Blum," Aiden said when they pulled apart. "Despite everything, our differences, our pasts, I love you."  
Roland was speechless. So he just kissed Aiden again, a smile on his lips, heart lighter than it had ever been before.


End file.
